Witch Helina
The Witch 'Helina ' was a famous witch who lived in Newland (present day: Delongo Base). She is credited with being the first to settle in Mount Zion , along the Zion River. Living from 1364 to 1480, she has been the oldest person to ever live until the late 19th century (116 years old). She was born in an unknown location, likely Eastern China, and died in Mount Zion after her assianation by the forces of the future King James of the Rupertland Empire. She was thought of by the Rupertists as a satanist witch, while the Euylize thought of her as a neutral mediator from a Christian God. Today many Christians take the same view as the Euylize. Also, there are estimated to be about 10,000 people who worship Helina as a messiah, sent to earth to mediate the Euylizean and Rupertland battles. Prophecies During her lifetime, Helina had made several prophecies. Some are known to be buried in the Archives of the Church of Rupert, some are believed to have been covered-up by the Rupertland Empire, and some have made it to the public eye. Her most famous prophecy is a multi-page prophecy in which she forecasts the outcome of the Rupertland Empire. So far, all of her predictions have been correct. "… Your empire shall fall to its knees, in the greatest battle of fires, on its own island. The irony! Even still, the Euylize shall live longer then even you could ponder. You, James, will be known by your peoples as one of the worst kings your Kingdom ever hath. Congratulations. Ad mortem te, ad te exspectatur iudicium …Hodiernum diem mortis meae." This famous prophecy was delivered at the request of King James, who afterwards had her killed. Known Prophecies *1392: ''Non assumere sibi robustos (''Do not assimilate the Knotts), at request of King Elijah *1430: ''Annuntiat de fato pauper terramrupert ''(Warning of Poor Fate for Rupertland), at Helina's pleasure. *1450-60s: A warning is speculated to have been made saying that Rupertists would go to hell. Prophecy is belived to have been covered-up poorly, and reminants could be in the small Archives of the Thone, which is still a private collection, but could be forced to open by the Delongo Ministry. *1470s: A prophecy was made about the constant state of war in Europe. Prophecy believed to be in the Church of Rupert Archives. *1480: ''Collapse de terramrupert imperium ''(Collapse of the Rupertland Empire), at request of King James *At least five other prophecies had been created. Experts believe as many as fifteen prophecies could still be unknown. Mount Zion 4057162614_4299ba6595.jpg 420251.jpg tumblr_lu1sfphdKG1r51teao1_500.jpg xin_440504111551890269566.jpg Witch Helina is the first to settle in Mount Zion. It has been continuously settled since 1384. Today Mount Zion is the most visited destination in Claymore Tri, and maintains a population of 15,000. SInce 1384, Helina had never left Mount Zion until three months before her death when she travelled to Euylize to give a blessing to their kingdom, and asked for a peaceful war, saying "all Euylizeans will pass onto the next world without concern." She also cleaned the Euylize River with her powers, which had been contaminated in an unknown manner by Dimin forces.